Devil's Mark
by VictoriaMimiValery
Summary: New Neighbors move in next door to The Addams Family, and Morticia becomes the target of a modern day witch hunter. Gomez tries with all his might to protect her, but will it be enough?
1. Chapter 1

Warm rays of morning sunshine beamed down upon the brightly colored moving truck. Yapping ceaselessly while running around the lawn was an excited purebred pomeranian with a fluffy golden coat.

"Darling, what is that horrible sound?"

Gomez turned from his place at the window, to look at his wife. Sleep still held on to Morticia, her eyes were closed and her body was still enveloped by the satin sheets.

"The new neighbors are moving in, my dear."

Clutching the sheet to her chest, Morticia mumbled a soft groggy reply. "At this time?"

Gomez chuckled, his eyes wandering back to peek around the thick curtain at the commotion next door. The little dog had stopped barking, a bright tennis ball acting as a gag. It ran across the lawn to a young boy who ordered the animal to drop the toy before sending it through the air once again. Two large men were going between the truck and the house carrying boxes while a middle aged blonde woman followed them, obviously giving them instructions.

"Gomez," Morticia sighed. "Come back to bed."

Instantly, Gomez released the heavy fabric, and joined his wife in their bed. As he pulled her lithe body against him, all thoughts of the neighbors melted away.


	2. Chapter 2

Standing on his head with a cigar dangling from his lips, Gomez turned the page in the newspaper. Lurch was playing a beautiful melancholy melody on the harpsichord, a couple of the delicate notes were beginning to go out of tune and each time he hit one it brought a smile to Morticia's ruby lips.

"What do you think, darling?" At the sound of her light lyrical voice, Gomez's eyes left the grey and back papers before him to see a midnight blue sweater.

"It's lovely, Morticia! One of your best!"

His compliments made her beam with pride, as her long delicate fingers caressed the two holes in the neck.

"Do you think Otis and Redding will like it?"

"Of course my dear! And it'll be a nice change in color, although orange does wash them out nicely."

"You're absolutely right, darling. They do wear it well."

Swinging his legs back and forth a couple of times, Gomez did a flip to land on his feet. As soon as his feet touched the ground, they made their way to Morticia.

"Tish, I love it when you agree with me." He started his trail of kisses on her shoulder, shortening his usual path up her willowy arm. Morticia's hand raised to caress the side of his face, her thumb gently rubbing along his jawline.

"Darling," she purred as he kissed her neck.

"Mommy! Mommy!" Wednesday's voice rang through the house interrupting their affectionate moment.

Morticia patted Gomez's cheek as she set aside the sweater, emptying her lap in preparation for her daughter. The little girl came running into the room, and straight to her mother's open lap. Instead of climbing to sit on Morticia, Wednesday excitedly grabbed the spaces above her mother's knees and leaned in. Morticia in response, leaned down to hear whatever secret Wednesday was eagerly waiting to tell.

"Gomez darling, The children have something they want to show us."

Taking the fresh cigar away from his lips and sticking it in his pocket, he extended his hand to his wife. Gently her fingers pressed against his waiting hand to support herself as she stood. The loving look she gave Gomez melted his heart, and he couldn't resist placing a loving kiss on her temple.

Knowing how easily her parents could get lost in each other, Wednesday quickly grabbed their hands and started pulling them out of the living room. Gomez couldn't help but laugh.

"We're coming! We're coming!" Gomez managed to say between chuckles.

As Wednesday led them outside, her parents began to protest.

"Darling, you aren't leading us out in this dreadful weather are you?" Morticia worriedly observed the sunny sky through window.

"Just come on, mommy."

"I'm sure we won't be out too long, my dear." Gomez rubbed his hand down her back.

Morticia shot a worried look to Gomez as they exited the comfort of their home and became vulnerable to the warm pleasant day. Morticia was relieved to find Pugsley only a few feet from the door.

"Look what Aristotle found in the grass!" he exclaimed as soon as he saw his parents. In Pugsley's dirt covered hand was a bright blue dog stains of dried blood covered the silver tags that jingled as their son ran towards them.

"Oh Gomez," Morticia grabbed at her husband's arm. "Kitty? But, where did.."

"I think I know," he answered before her question left her lips. As Morticia looked at him questioningly with her sparkling blue eyes, Gomez sighed and took the collar from Pugsley.

"Well cara mia, I think it's time we meet the neighbors."


	3. Chapter 3

A sleek crimson nail covered the small plastic button that created the terrible five tone chime that could be heard from the front doorstep. Morticia shot Gomez a quick look of disgust before the bright orange door was opened to reveal a stern faced middle aged woman.

"Yes? Can I help you?"

Despite the woman's abrupt and cold greeting, Gomez smiled and extended his hand.

"I'm Gomez Addams, and this is my lovely wife Morticia. We're your next door neighbors."

The woman's copper flecked hazel eyes studied Gomez cautiously as he spoke.

"Unfortunately, we are not just here to welcome you to the neighborhood. It seems there has been an incident."

That got her attention. She glanced behind her shoulder into the house, before turning to Gomez again.

"What kind of incident?" she asked timidly.

With a sigh, Gomez reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out the bloodied collar. Horrified, their neighbor reached out to take the only thing that remained of their family pet.

"Oh no." she started to tear up.

Gomez was about to explain that they didn't know who was responsible, Kitty or one of the alligators when the woman gave them a rushed "Thank you" and slammed the door shut.

Gomez and Morticia looked at eachother, then shrugged before turning to make their way home. As they walked, Gomez wrapped his arm around Morticia's waist and pulled her closer to him.

"Well, querida, it seems we have the rest of the afternoon together." his suggestive tone brought a smile to her lips.

"You are a beast." she purred as she caressed his cheek.

Gomez growled as he nipped at her neck. They were at the end of the driveway when her shrill voice assaulted their ears.

"Mr. and Mrs. Addams! Mr. and Mrs. Addams, wait!"

Surprised to see the blonde woman running towards them, the Addamses stopped in their tracks. Morticia couldn't help but observe the woman. The combination of her bleached short hair, her bubblegum pink cardigan and fingernails, her pressed ankle length khakis, and her blindingly white tennis shoes created the image of a woman that Morticia couldn't imagine having anything in common with.

"Please, forgive my manners. I saw that collar and my mind went blank. Samuel has been looking for Giles for hours and seeing that collar... I just didn't want to be the one to tell Samuel that Giles was dead. I wasn't ready for that."

Realizing the couple was overwhelmed, she slowed down to clarify.

"Samuel is my son. Giles was the dog." She paused for a breath before continuing. "I'm Mary, Mary Hopkins. Please come in for a glass of lemonade, it's so hot out here. You must be burning alive in all that black, Mrs. Addams."

Gomez wanted to make an excuse, but before he could think of anything Morticia accepted the invitation.

"Wonderful!" Mary exclaimed. "Forgive the mess, we did move in this morning. Now with the dog, that's going to throw a wrench in unpacking. Well, come come!"

A shiver crawled up Morticia's spine tickling each vertebrae until it reached the base of her head just as they crossed the threshold of the Hopkins house. Goosebumps plagued her pale flesh as her feet brought her further into the freshly painted interior.

"Let's go to the kitchen, it's the most put together room of the house."

The three of them made their way down the hall before Mary made a sharp right turn to the kitchen. Gomez was right behind her, but a portrait on the wall grabbed Morticia's attention. Studying the smileless faces in the picture, another shiver traveled up her spine. Mary was standing next to a tall large man, his blonde hair perfectly combed back, a young blonde boy was standing in front of them, the miniature version of his father. A faint burn of bile rose up her esophagus as she looked at the Hopkins family. Sharply, Morticia turned on her heel to grab Gomez. She was almost to the entrance of the kitchen when a large body slammed into her from the left.

"Oh my!" he exclaimed as he caught her slender frame in his arms. Dark grey eyes stared at her. Dilating for just a second, the change in his pupils created the illusion that the grey in his irises had moved, almost like smoke.

"Querida, are you alright?" Gomez's voice stole her away from the hazy gaze of Mr. Hopkins. Strong, familiar arms replaced the foreign grip on her body. In her husband's embrace, Morticia regained her voice.

"Yes, darling. The heat must be getting to me, that's all."

Mary's rapid voice once again began to berate their ears.

"Come, come Mrs. Addams. I'll get you a glass of lemonade and you'll feel better in a jiffy. Forgive my husband, Hugh doesn't know his strength. He thinks we are all his size, not realizing he could crush someone if he fell on them."

"Please forgive me, I didn't expect anyone to be there when I rounded the corner." Mr. Hopkins finally spoke. Taking Morticia's hand he continued his apology, "I do hope you're alright.".

Uncomfortable with the physical contact, Morticia pulled away and sank further into Gomez's embrace. "It's perfectly alright. No harm done."

Knowing his wife better than he knew his own mind, Gomez began to make polite excuses for them to leave. Not only was she out of the comfort of their home, but she had literally been uprooted and his sweet introverted wife needed time to recover.

"Come Cara Mia, we'll have Mama mix you a drink for the heat."

"Oh don't be silly!" Mary pulled on Gomez's sleeve leading him to the kitchen. "She shouldn't walk all the way back until she's cooled down a little. If you don't like lemonade, we have sweet tea. There's no need to rush off. Hugh didn't mean to upset you, did you honey?"

"Of course not!" he flashed a tight apologetic smile.

Squeezing Morticia against him, Gomez reluctantly followed Mary. He hated to admit it, but Morticia could benefit from a few minutes out of the sun. He was kicking himself for rushing out the door without finding her parasol, it had been so long since they needed it they had no idea where they had last put it.

"Excuse me Mrs," Hugh began but was lost as to what name to put after the title.

"Addams." Mary answered. "In all the commotion I didn't introduce you! Hugh honey, this is Gomez and Morticia Addams."

"Morticia? What a peculiar name." he pondered as the three of them took a seat around the wooden breakfast table. "Well forgive me for asking again, but are you sure you're alright? You look quite pale."

"Yes, I'm perfectly fine. It's just the weather."

"Oh allergies?" Mary asked as she poured four glasses full of pink lemonade.

"Sunshine." Morticia answered flatly.

Mary stared at Morticia for a moment before erupting in a fit of laughter. When no one else laughed, she cleared her throat and carried the drinks over.

"It's pink." Gomez questioningly looked to his wife, who was also disgusted by the liquid in front of her.

"It's my very own pink lemonade. I do hope you like it. I make it fresh."

"What gives it the color? Arsenic?" Morticia asked as she brought the glass to her ruby lips.

Mary started laughing, thinking Morticia was just trying to be funny.

"Now, don't you ask for the recipe. It's my secret, and I'm taking it to the grave." Mary beamed.

Gomez smacked his lips as he tried to get the awfully sweet taste out of his mouth. Setting his glass down he said, "I don't think the dead will want it."

Once again, Mary laughed. Hugh, who had already downed his glass of lemonade stood to get more out of the refrigerator.

"Tell me Gomez, Morticia, how long have you lived in the neighborhood?"

"Oh ages. My great great grandpa squint built our house, Addamses have lived there ever since."

"So the cemetery, the one for which the street is named, is your family's?" Hugh asked as he took his seat once again. Under the table, his foot hit Morticia's. She worriedly watched his facial expression for a sign that he did it purposefully, but there was none. As she moved her feet under her chair, her mind reminded her that Mary said Hugh was unaware of his size.

"Yes it is."

"It's so wonderful to have our family so close, and someday we'll be together there looking over our children's children." Morticia's statement melted Gomez's heart.

Unable to resist himself he took her hand to his lips as he sighed "Tish."

Love sparkled in her sapphire eyes as his lips lingered on her soft flesh.

"You have children?" Mary asked breaking their moment.

"Two, Wednesday and Pugsley. Actually, they are the ones that found the collar." Gomez answered, his eyes still feasting on Morticia's oceanic depths.

"Oh! The collar! Hugh honey, the dog is dead. You're going to have to tell Samuel. I can't do it."

"Giles is dead? What? How?" Hugh looked as if he was going to cry. His face turned red, and his eyes were brimming with tears.

"Honey, just tell him and get it over with. And next time he begs for another dog, remember I'm the one that kept saying it wasn't a good idea." Mary took a swig of her lemonade before deciding to burden the Addamses with some personal information.

"We had two other dogs before Giles, both met with untimely deaths. We only got Giles about a week before we left Salem. His owner died, and Samuel begged us not to send him to the pound." Mary patted Hugh's arm. "Hugh is a pastor, and Giles belonged to a sweet older lady in the congregation. Her funeral was Hugh's last big gig before we moved. Everything went beautifully except nobody wanted her yappy little dog. Her kids were going to bring it to the pound, but Samuel begged us to keep it. Hugh is such a softie, he just couldn't say no."

As Mary paused to take another drink, Morticia asked "Salem?"

"Yes, Salem Massachusetts." Hugh answered.

"My wife has ancestors from Salem." Gomez smiled, happy with the coincidence.

"None of the convicted witches, I hope." Mary joked.

"None of the real witches were convicted."

Silence at last filled the air after Morticia's deadpanned statement. Both Mary and Hugh stared at her, their faces frozen.

"Darling," Morticia turned to Gomez. "I'm feeling much better. Let's let the Hopkins get back to unpacking."

"Of course, my dear." Gomez answered as he stood then helped Morticia out of her chair.

Hugh scrambled to his feet.

"Let me walk you to the door." he offered. He glanced at Mary, who remained still in her chair looking at the empty space Morticia had once occupied.

Tenderly, Gomez's hand found its place at the small of Morticia's back, leading her down the hallway. As they reached the front door, Gomez turned to shake Hugh's hand.

"Well, Welcome neighbor! It was a pleasure to meet you, I'm sure we'll see you around. Little Wednesday and Pugsley will be thrilled to hear there's another kid on the block."

Hugh smiled. "Likewise, Gomez. Hopefully new friends will distract Samuel from his loss." Dropping Gomez's hand, Hugh reached out and touched Morticia's shoulder, landing on her like a brick.

"Again Morticia, forgive my clumsiness. Don't let the heat eat you alive."

She flashed him a small smile before following Gomez out the door.


	4. Chapter 4

Creeping into her lungs with each breath, smoke began to fill her body. It penetrated each cell, devouring what air was trapped in her being. Desperate to survive, her throat constricted violently as she tried to cough up the intruding entity. With crushing force her lungs forced her ribs to expand then tighten aggressively, her body's attempt to expel the suffocating smoke. In a vicious fit of violent coughs, Morticia was forced awake.

Tears fell from the corners of her eyes as she coughed, offering a brief comfort as they rolled down her hot cheeks. Throbbing with aggravated pain, Morticia's throat begged to be soothed. Her instinct was to bring her hand around her neck, to cover the flesh that protected her sore swollen throat. When she tried to do so, her action was restricted by coarse rope that secured her wrists and ankles to the bed.

Panic took hold of her heart as her mind began to process her predicament. Flames roared around her, as she searched for an escape. Helplessly, she watched as bursts of orange and blue traveled up the walls and across the floor with ferocity. As the flames got closer to the bed, she could hear the laughter in the cackling mocking her panic. Pulling against the gnawing rope, Morticia struggled to get free, but with each tug it's hold got tighter. The metallic scent of blood mixed with the smoke that surrounded her.

Hoarsely she cried out, "Gomez!". Her voice was muffled by the roar of the growing flames. "Gomez!" she screamed, but her swollen throat trapped her voice not allowing another sound to pass through her chapped lips. Thrashing against the bed, Morticia silently screamed for her husband as the flames engulfed the mattress below her.

As pain possessed her every nerve, she cried out for Gomez. Her lips repeated his name as the fire tore away her flesh. Faintly, she heard him calling her name. Blinded by the thick smoke, her body was devoured by the flames. Struggling to stay alive, and desperately trying to scream his name, Morticia felt the blackness of death possess her.

"Tish!" her name was loud in her ears. "Tish!"

Gasping for air as she sat up, Morticia frantically studied her surroundings. As her eyes circled around the room, her chest heaved with shallow panicked breaths. Her sensitive nerves tingled as his feather light touch caressed her cheeks.

"Morticia, Tish, Darling, Cara Mia," his string of loving names began to calm her down. His strong hands held her face still until her wandering sapphire eyes were forced to stop and look at him. As soon as her eyes landed on his adoring gaze, the remnants of her nightmare disappeared.

"Gomez?" her voice was only a whisper.

Stroking her silky hair, Gomez continued to soothe her. He kissed the tip of her nose, instantly winning him a small smile. Taking a deep breath, Morticia relaxed into his hands. With each gentle stroke of his thumb across her cheekbone, Morticia felt the air return to her lungs.

"Querida," Gomez began softly. "Do you want to tell me what has you so frightened?"

"I," she began softly. "I was trapped."

Gomez looked at her questioningly, but waited patiently for her to continue.

"I was trapped in a fire." She stared at him, the horrors of her nightmare haunting the black of her pupils. "I burned alive."

The gravity of her words settled like a rock in Gomez's stomach. Pulling her against him, his mind hunted for something comforting to say.

"Perhaps all the talking about Salem brought this up?" he tried to rationalize.

Morticia nodded, "I suppose you're right darling."

"I hope that calms your fears my dear. It isn't the seventeenth century, and we aren't in Salem."

Gently, he kissed her hair.

"Yes, you're right darling." Turning in his arms, Morticia moved so she could see him. "Wouldn't it be lovely if we took a trip to Salem?"

"Tish, another honeymoon?" Gomez leaned down and captured her lips.

Pulling away, Morticia patted his chest. "Well, I was thinking about a family trip. You know how much Wednesday adores the witches in our family. She would just adore a visit to Salem."

"Of course, of course!" Gomez boomed before burying his face in the nape of her neck. "And then we'll go for another honeymoon."

Morticia's fingers delved into Gomez's hair, her nails scratching at his scalp as he nipped at her. His warm breath teased her senses, making her melt into his strong embrace. Suddenly the room began to shake with such force that it knocked them off the bed. Morticia landed on top of Gomez, who held her tight against him.

"Tish," he smiled devilishly as his hands traveled down her back. She could feel his fingers tugging at her nightgown, as their lips crashed against each other. As they became lost in each other, they didn't hear the commotion that was going on downstairs.

It took Lurch several knocks to get their attention.

"Not now!." Gomez shouted towards the door.

There was another knock.

"I said not now!"

After another knock, they could hear Lurch groan "visitors."

"At this time?" Morticia asked Gomez.

Reluctantly, Gomez sighed and pulled himself and his wife up. He put his smoking jacket on over his pajamas, while stealing glances at Morticia who was running her fingers through her hair. Opening the door, Gomez immediately questioned Lurch.

"Who is it?"

"Neighbors."

After hearing that, Morticia grabbed her robe and followed Gomez out the door. Gomez offered her his arm as they descended the stairs, and he couldn't refuse kissing her temple as she accepted. As they reached the landing, their focus shifted from each other to the couple standing in the foyer.

Disheveled and half asleep, the Hopkins stood there. Hugh had his arms crossed in front of his flannel pajamas, Mary was bundled up in a fluffy pink bathrobe with steam coming out of her ears.

"Mr. and Mrs. Addams, it is the middle of the night and we were just woken by an explosion. An explosion! Just what is going on here? We almost called the police!"

"Mary," Hugh tried to calm her down.

"No, Hugh! They woke us up, I have every right to yell!"

"We apologize Mr. and Mrs. Hopkins, Uncle Fester forgets that not everyone keeps his schedule. We'll be sure to talk to him." Gomez smiled as he lit a cigar.

"I'm afraid that is not enough Mr. Addams! You act as though this is normal. It is not normal to be woken up by explosions! My poor Samuel is going to have nightmares for weeks."

When she heard Mary say the word nightmare, Morticia's throat closed up with the memory of struggling to scream while being suffocated by smoke. Mary was still ranting, but her words were drowned out by Morticia's own heart beat. Squeezing Gomez's arm for support, she could smell the fire and blood around her as her vision blurred.

"Tish?" Gomez asked as her knees gave out. Gently, he helped lower her to the floor. Not wanting to leave her but needing to ring for Lurch, Gomez kissed her hand.

"Tish," he whispered as he watched her eyelids flutter. "I'm going to get Lurch." Turning to the Hopkins', who stood with mouths agape, he quickly asked "Watch her?".

Gomez rushed to ring for Lurch, while Mary turned to Hugh and asked "Should we support her head?"

In two steps, Hugh had crossed the distance to Morticia and scooped her up in his arms. Lurch had gone to get Mama as Gomez had asked. When Gomez saw Morticia limp in Hugh's arms, his first instinct was to go mad with jealousy; but when he saw how worried and confused Hugh looked, he calmed down.

"Where...?" Hugh began to ask.

"Bring her in here. We'll set her in her chair, so Mama can look at her." Gomez said as he led them to the living room.


	5. Chapter 5

Slender fingers draped over the side of his hand, gently tapping the back of his hand as her body succumbed to twitches. Gomez's eyes were glued to Morticia's fluttering eyelids, while his thumb mindlessly caressed her wedding ring. Tenderness carried his words of love to her ear, the adorations creating a mantra of hope that enveloped the couple. Gomez was in the middle of the frenzy caused by Morticia's sudden seizure like state, yet he was oblivious to the chaos around him.

Even when Mama placed her hand on his shoulder, Gomez's attention remained focused completely on Morticia. Not knowing what else to do, Eudora tried to gently lift Morticia's hand out of Gomez's. It only took the slight raise of her palm off of his, that snapped Gomez out of his trance. Instinctively, Gomez's hand had grabbed Mama's wrist. It took him a minute to realize what he had done, only releasing his hold when Eudora covered his hand with hers.

"Gomez, I need you to go cut two sprigs of the wolfsbane."

"No, Mama. I can't.." Gomez started to argue, but Eudora raised her hand to silence him.

"Gomez I know you're worried, but Lurch is busy getting the other ingredients. The sooner you do it, the sooner I can wake her up."

As Gomez reluctantly stood, he was surprised to hear the voices of the Hopkins.

"Are you sure we can't call an ambulance?" Hugh asked while Mary simultaneously questioned "What do you mean you can wake her?"

Eudora was calming them down, as Gomez gently laid Morticia's hand to rest on the arm of her chair. His index finger traveled down her knuckles, as if trying to memorize each detail of the flesh of her hand before his trip to the conservatory.

"Go, Gomez." Eudora pulled him away from his wife.

As he walked the short distance to the conservatory, he couldn't help but keep looking back. He watched as his mother closed her eyes, and placed her hands on each side of Morticia's head. Tilting her head back, Eudora entered a trance. Feeling reassured, Gomez turned to do as he was asked when he heard Mama gasp followed by the sound of her body collapsing on the floor.

Sharply, he turned to see her sitting on the ground with her hands palm open in front of her.

"Mama? What happened?" Gomez rushed to her side.

Wild fear blazed in her eyes as she stared at her hands. When she didn't respond, Gomez looked at her open palms, shocked that they were covered in blistering burns.

Panic possessed his heart as he looked from Mama's hands to Morticia's fluttering eyelids.

"What is going on here?" Mary asked.

Jumping up, Gomez rushed to the conservatory and searched for the wolfsbane. Once he found the plant, he broke off a little stem trying not to crush it in his hand. When he returned to the living room, Lurch was dutifully crushing ingredients with a mortar and pestle as Eudora said incantations in front of Morticia. The Hopkins were arguing with each other while continually glancing at the scene unraveling before them.

Returning to Morticia's side, Gomez handed Lurch the wolfsbane before taking his wife's hand. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Mary pulling Hugh towards the door while still arguing. Mama's voice grew stronger with each repetition of her incantation. Needing to feel close to his unconscious wife, Gomez reached out and caressed an ebony curl that laid above the crook of her elbow.

Gomez barely noticed the slam of the door, distracted by Lurch handing Mama a chalice which she took without missing a word of her incantation. Gently, Mama placed a hand on the back of Morticia's neck, tilting her head back. Ruby lips parted slightly with the new angle, inviting the chalice to rest on her pout. Mama tipped the cup until the liquid trickled into Morticia's mouth. Lightly running her fingers down Morticia's throat, Mama encouraged Morticia's body to swallow the invading concoction.

Suddenly Morticia began convulsing violently, her abdomen severely cramping as her body fought the foreign substance. Gomez was completely taken by surprise at Morticia's reaction.

"Mama!" he exclaimed as Morticia's fingers curled then settled rigidly against his hand.

Not stopping, Eudora tried to calm Gomez.

"She has to drink every drop."

Gomez fought his protective instincts, reassuring himself that his mother knew what she was doing. Still, it pained him to watch his wife in such a state of suffering. Sweat lined her brow as she fought against the potion. At last, Mama pulled the cup from Morticia's lips while still massaging the liquid down her throat. The potion bubbled in her esophagus threatening to foam at the corners of her mouth.

As Morticia swallowed once more, her body slumped in sudden relaxation. Gomez squeezed her hand, not finding any relief in her stillness. Mama stepped back to give Morticia some room, watching carefully for signs of revival. Everything was quiet as the three of them stared at Morticia's lifeless form. Just as Mama's face began to show signs of doubt, Morticia began to cough throwing her body forward. Gomez was quick to stop her from falling to the floor.

"Tish?" his voice held every ounce of hope he could muster.

Slowly, her dark lashes lifted their shield over her eyes. Crimson drops of blood dripped from her tear ducts. Unsettled by the sight, Gomez anxiously looked to his mother.

"Mama?" the fear in his voice was unmistakable.

As blood stained a path down her ivory cheek, Mama took Morticia's chin her hand. Gomez watched as Mama tilted Morticia's head back to look into her eyes. Instead of seeing the sparkle of her sapphire eyes, they saw large patches of deep red covering her ethereal irises. For a moment, Gomez thought he saw a smoky cloud fog the blackness of her pupils before it disappeared.

"Can you see us Morticia?" Mama asked softly.

Morticia's lips parted to give an answer, but no sound came out. Raspy air was expelled from her tight throat, making her suffer from another coughing fit. Gomez could feel his heart suffocate as Morticia squeezed his hand while she struggled to breathe. As she started to calm, she collapsed against the back of her chair exhausted.

"Querida?"

"She's too weak, Gomez. She needs to rest."

"How can she!? What is happening to her, Mama?"

Eudora Addams was speechless, all she wanted was to give her son an answer, yet she didn't have one. Patting Gomez on the arm, she turned back to Morticia.

"I'm going to make you something that will let you sleep." Morticia looked worried at that statement. "No dreams." Eudora reassured. "I'll be right back."

As Mama walked to the kitchen, Gomez kneeled in front of Morticia.

"Cara mia," he reached to brush his thumb across her wet cheeks, her blood staining his skin. "I was so worried."

Crimson stained eyes bore into his soul as her fingers gave his hand a loving squeeze.

"Was it the same dream?" he asked gently as he searched the dark of her eyes.

Morticia gave a slight nod. Before Gomez could say anything else, Eudora returned with a steaming cup of dark liquid.

"Drink this, Morticia."

Morticia struggled to lift her hand to grab the cup, so Gomez took it for her. Carefully he lifted the cup to her lips, happy to feel her hand cover his as he tipped the vessel until its contents poured down her throat with ease. As he pulled the cup from her lips, she tried to speak but once again her voice was absent. Instead, her heart told him everything she wanted to say as her hand caressed his cheek. Gomez couldn't help but smile at the familiar sensation of moths in his stomach. Needing to release some of his fiery passion, he pressed his lips against the palm of her hand.

"Tish," he sighed her name between kisses.

The loving strokes of her fingers grew slow and heavy, until he could feel her hand falling from his cheek completely. With tenderness, he lowered her hand back down to the chair as he watched her eyelids shroud her discolored eyes once again.

"Lurch, take Morticia upstairs." Eudora quietly ordered.

"Yes, Mrs. Addams." Lurch's gravelly voice confirmed as he stepped towards Morticia's sleeping form.

"No." Gomez put his hand up to stop Lurch. "I'll take her."

"Gomez, we should talk about this." Eudora tried to get him to stay.

"In the morning." was all he said as he carefully maneuvered Morticia's body into his arms. Mama and Lurch could hear Gomez's hushed voice speaking sweetly to Morticia as he climbed the stairs to their bedroom.

.


	6. Chapter 6

_***Author's Note* Thank you all for the reviews! I'm so glad that you are enjoying this story. **_

It took Morticia a moment to realize where she was. As she became aware of Gomez's arm heavily draped over her, and the satin sheets enveloping their exposed flesh all of her disorientation disappeared. Cherry tobacco lingered in the air, telling her that her beloved Gomez had only recently fallen asleep.

Her body felt foreign, weak, and disobedient. Even the smallest motion of turning her head to look at Gomez's face drained her energy. Frustrated with the invasion of her mind and lack of control over her own body, Morticia decided that she needed to take action against whatever was feasting on her. Her movements were so inhibited and slow, that Gomez did not even stir when she finally slipped from his embrace.

All the muscles in her abdomen screamed with agony as she sat up on the edge of the bed, her coughing fits making them tense and sore. Glancing toward the window, she sighed with relief as the silver light of the moon trickled beneath the curtains onto the floor below. She stood, waiting to confirm that she had her balance before walking to her vanity table. Black lace was draped over her stool, the nightgown Gomez had intended to clothe her in. It took every ounce of her strength to lift the fabric over her head. Tears were clouding her vision as she choked back small whimpers of pain. She wondered if she had cried out while she was asleep, and that was why her loving husband couldn't bear to redress her.

Her hands reached out for the table, steadying herself as the wave of pain coursed through her. Slowly her eyes lifted, to find her darkened reflection in the cracked mirror. Gomez's sleeping form lay still behind her, undisturbed by Morticia's plight. Taking in a shallow breath Morticia pushed herself up, staggering a bit as all of her weight was once again placed on her feet. Wrapped tightly around her waist, her arms added false security to her movement as she walked to the door.

With each step, she felt her confidence returning. Although sore, she felt more in control of her body. As she reached the landing of the stairs, her hands grabbed the rail with such intensity that her knuckles pushed against the skin of her hand as if her bones were trying to escape their fleshy prison. Descending the stairs was agonizing because of the time it consumed. When at last she reached the bottom and released her hands, her fingers cramped from their strained position. Moving her fingers as gently as she could, she encouraged them to relax.

Moonlight blanketed all of her plants in the conservatory, the shimmering light melting into the various shades of green. Her steps quickened in pace as she entered her prized greenhouse, her spirit renewed by her beloved flora. As she walked passed Cleopatra, she gently stroked the African strangler's leaves.

At last she arrived at the door that led outside, the cold metal of the lock sending a bolt of lightning through her nerves. The click of the bolt sliding back into the door echoed around her. Nervously she waited to see if the noise had disturbed anyone. Assured that her actions did not wake anyone, she pulled the door open. A rush of freezing wind bombarded her body as she took the first few steps outside. Her skin pebbled and her joints grew stiff in the cold, but she continued her path to the cemetery. The dew covering the earth numbed her feet making her oblivious to the small scratches she suffered from stray rocks.

When at last she felt happy with the patch of overgrown vegetation, she pressed her feet into the earth. With as deep a breath as she could manage, Morticia lifted her face to the moon and closed her eyes. As she exhaled she lifted her arms to the sky with her palms open. As if she was a chalice, she could feel the moonlight begin to fill her. Strength returned to her body first, the cold no longer holding her captive. Morticia could feel her breath coming more easily as the pain in her ribs eased. Bringing her hands together above her head, she let the clap linger in the air before resuming her previous position.

Once again the moonlight began to fill her bringing her mind to a place of peace. Worry slipped from her thoughts as the silver light enveloped her in its protective embrace. Morticia tilted her head back a little farther, her face completely absorbing the silvery beams. Once again, her hands met in a clap above her head. As she pulled her hands apart to return to their open position, Morticia felt the energy pull between her palms. Again, she took her chalice pose waiting for the moon to fill her with light. The energy in her palms pulsated as the moonlight returned to her pale skin. A tingling sensation teased the crown of her head then trickled down her ears and forehead.

Expanding as far as they could, Morticia's ribs made room for the night air that flooded her lungs. She held the breath captive as the tingling traveled down her neck to wrap around her spine and sternum. As the sensation spread across her breasts up her arms, she exhaled. She felt as though each finger was a point of energy desperately trying to return to the moon. With her next inhalation, the sensation completely possessed her body. Morticia could feel the moonlight caressing her soul. She was wading in silver waves of healing energy, completely submitting herself to the heavenly body.

She heard the clap before she realized she had brought her hands together. Motionless, she let her body settle before parting her palms and slowly lowering her arms to her sides. Her palms were still facing out, savouring the gentle kisses the shimmering beams against her skin. When at last Morticia felt steady enough to return to herself, her head lifted. Still, her eyes remained closed.

A breeze swirled around her, disheveling her raven strands and forcing the ebony lace to cling to her form. Morticia became aware of every physical sensation afflicting her at once. The cold that pebbled her flesh,constricted her muscles, and numbed her feet, forced her blue eyes to open. Crossing her arms, Morticia tried to bring warmth to her freezing chest. Stumbling backwards, her feet began to burn with paresthesia.

Morticia's muscles were so frozen, she felt as though she was walking through quicksand. The crunch of the ground beneath her assured her that she was still moving. As the house got closer, Morticia quickened her pace. She was so close to the back door when a strange feeling stopped her from reaching for the handle.

Turning to glance behind her, Morticia stared into the black shadows that surrounded her. With renewed energy, her intuition was on high alert. That's when she heard it. Shallow panting breath echoed in her ears. Morticia didn't move, she waited patiently for her stalker to show themselves. The breath grew louder and more forceful, but she remained still. Out of the corner of her eye, Morticia saw a dim flame moving in the distance down by the swamp.

Saying a quick spell for protection, Morticia looked to the moon once again. She let the energy guide her through the night, her slim figure hidden by the black of her hair and nightgown. Soft earth kissed at her feet as she walked along the swamp. Branches reached for her silken tresses with their leaves while reeds rubbed their heads across her belly and thighs. Familiar flashes of shadowy bats flew above her while frogs and crickets hid the sound of her steps with their songs.

The glowing orange light was stationary, leading Morticia directly to its master. She could hear the crackling of the flames grow louder as she got closer. Only a few trees stood between her and the mysterious flame. She clung to the bark of a white oak tree, readying herself to peek around. Moss dampened her knees and shins, as she pressed herself against the rugged bark.

Slowly, Morticia leaned her head to the side. The frantic breathing that haunted her ears was deafening as her eyes sought the light. Morticia was shocked to see a pyre when she was expecting a single torch. Flames roared and burst as they consumed the pile of wood below them. Daring to take a step closer, Morticia pulled away slowly feeling the tree begging her not to go by pulling on her nightgown. Delicate lace ripped as the white oak failed to keep Morticia safe against its bark.

Debris polluted the ground near the pyre, as ash floated in the air. Morticia stayed in the shadows waiting to see who was responsible for this late ritual but saw no one. A few burnt pieces fell off the top of the fire, their size sparking Morticia's curiosity. They were small and thin, with the flames eating one side more than the other like a photograph. As another one tipped over the edge, Morticia quickly grabbed and loose branch and pulled it towards her. The moisture in the branch killed the flame.

As she grabbed the picture, Morticia felt as if she was being watched. Clutching the burnt photograph, she swiftly maneuvered her way through the swamp. Her nightgown was tattered, a long piece trailing behind her as the fabric continued to rip against branches and bark. The moon led her back to the cemetery, where Morticia stopped to catch her breath behind a large headstone. Blood trickled down her legs from where her skin was exposed to the vegetation. Morticia's attention turned to the picture in her hand. Flipping it over, her eyes used the pale light to scan the image before her. Her thumb brushed over the face as she tilted the picture to gain more light.

A woman brushing her hair in the mirror. Morticia brought the picture closer to her, trying to see the details better. As she realized that she was looking at a picture of herself, her heart began to race. There she was clothed only in her robe, brushing her hair in her vanity mirror.

_Un voyeur _she thought. She began to question when the picture was taken and who would take it. Then she went to how they took it, as that was not a view that could easily be obtained from outside. Morticia wanted to go back to the pyre, to see what other pictures of her were being engulfed by flames.

"Cara mia?" Gomez's warm voice accompanied his warm hand on her shoulder. "My darling, are you alright? You should be resting."

Turning to him, Morticia handed him the photograph. Gomez didn't see the half burnt picture, instead noticing his wife's torn gown and scratched legs.

"Querida, what happened?" his hands covered her figure, studying each little wound.

"Gomez," his name was no more than a whisper as she gently pressed the picture against his chest.

Taking it from her, Gomez held her gaze until he worriedly glanced at the picture. He looked confused as he leaned in to study the photo.

"What..?" Gomez began to question until her saw Morticia's face.

Her head was tilted slightly back, and her eyes were closed. Gomez waited patiently for her to come back to him. As her eyes blinked open, she spoke.

"I need to cast a protection spell."

"I can go wake Mama." Gomez offered.

Morticia's hand caressed his cheek, her thumb brushing over his moustache and lips.

"No, mon cher."

"Tish" he growled as he nipped at her lingering thumb. His hot mouth moved from her thumb to the inside of her wrist. Pulling her closer to him, his lips continued their journey up her arm as his other hand traveled over her waist and down the side of her thigh before darting back up to glide over the side of her breast. As Gomez reached the side of her neck, Morticia tilted her head to give him full access to her flesh. His teeth scraped against her collarbone as his mouth surrounded the delicate protrusion.

Morticia's fingers delved into Gomez's hair, pressing him gently against her as encouragement. Nipping at the side of her neck, he made his way to her ear.

"Mmm Morticia" he sighed before biting her earlobe.

"Darling," Morticia breathed, trying to get his attention but fighting her own desire.

"Darling," she repeated, somehow with less lust and more urgency.

Gomez pulled away just enough to look at her.

"Cara mia?"

"My spell, my love."

Gomez's face fell as he nodded his head. Dropping his hands, he began to pull away from her but was surprised to feel her bring his hands back to her hips.

"No, Gomez. I need you for the spell to work."

A knowing smile spread across his face, as he hungrily grabbed at her body slamming her against him.

"Slowly, mon cher, slowly. The longer we wait, the more powerful the spell will be."

"Right….. Right." Gomez agreed between nips at her neck.

Morticia couldn't help but smile, her hands running over his shoulders as his mouth traveled to her sternum. Morticia's head tilted back in pleasure as Gomez worshipped her body. His strong hands tore at the remainder of her nightgown, leaving her completely exposed to him under the moonlight.

As their desire built, Morticia began to chant her spell for protection. With each new wave of unsatisfied need, her voice grew stronger. She and Gomez teased each other's flesh until Morticia cried out in tortured frustration. As she screamed, her spell surrounded them only gaining power as the couple devoured each other completely. Their unadulterated screams and moans echoed through the night sky, ending with their names dying on the other's lips.


	7. Chapter 7

**_*Author's Note* Hello Everyone, I just wanted to say thank you so much for the reviews!_**

As the aftershocks of the sex magick drained the rest of her energy, she could feel Gomez's arms tighten around her. Wrapped in his embrace, she was safe enough to let herself begin to fall. Light as air, she could feel her soul hovering above her body. Pulses of residual energy threw her into the ether before pulling her back into her flesh. Gomez was her anchor, keeping her steady as she succumbed to the psychic waves.

Dawn was stealing their precious night. Gomez gently ran his finger down the side of her face, luring her back to him. Sapphire eyes opened to gaze at him, the last beams of moonlight becoming trapped in their depths. Morticia felt as though every motion was unnaturally heavy, her soul was still struggling to retain astral weightlessness. With great effort, she lifted her hand to caress his stubble covered cheek.

Lifting her in his arms, Gomez carried her pliant body out of the cemetery and into their home. As Gomez climbed the back stairs, he heard Thing's box creak open in the conservatory. Glancing over his shoulder, Gomez saw the hand curiously trying to figure out what was going on.

"Go back to sleep, Thing. All is well."

Thing closed his box as Gomez and Morticia disappeared up the stairs. Their room was shielded from the invading sunshine, offering them a haven to rest. Gently, Gomez set Morticia down on the bed before crawling in next to her. Exhausted, he collapsed against the hard welcoming mattress, falling asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow. In sleep, Gomez's arms wrapped possessively around Morticia, dragging her across the bed until she melted against him. Sleepily, Morticia drew little circles over his stomach with the tips of her nails, hypnotized by the way his skin whitened under the subtle pressure. The steady beat of her beloved's heart pounded in her ear as she rested her head against his chest. Closing her eyes, she let the music of his thriving vitality lull her to sleep.

As her body relaxed into sleep, Morticia's soul hovered above her dormant form. She was perfectly content in that state until she heard her name being called. There was no voice, her name just appeared in her mind's eye. She could hear it all around her, the vibrations beckoning her to follow their trail. Listening, Morticia felt herself float higher above her body. A pure white light surrounded her form, growing brighter as she floated farther away.

As she exited the house and entered the morning sky, Morticia nervously glanced down. A diaphanous silver cord swayed below her, connecting her soul to her body. Relief washed over her when she realised that she could not be lost. Again, her name vibrated around her and she was suddenly pulled away from the Addams house. Flashes of light surrounded her then faded to reveal a dimly lit room. Everything was quiet as objects began to take shape around her.

The room seemed rather boring, and Morticia began to wonder why she was called to it. Again, her name pulsed around her. This time it led her to a desk in the corner of the room. Papers were strewn across the surface, their black letters blurred together. A bright light radiated out of the corner of her eye, drawing her attention through the desk into a drawer. Without touching anything, Morticia unlocked the desk drawer and reached into the false bottom that lined it.

Pages appeared before her, a glowing gold light highlighting each repetition her name. She felt bombarded by the multitude of papers that surrounded her, calling out for her. Unable to scream, she struggled to get the overwhelming noise to stop. The silver cord tugged on her as she began to panic, her soul begging to return to the safety of her mortal body. As she struggled, the noise suddenly stopped. One by one the pages began to catch on fire, burning until they were nothing but ash.

Images started to flood her mind's eye, picture after picture of herself. Zoomed in stills of her throughout the day: reading, cutting her roses, knitting. She was trying to understand what she was seeing when another image popped up, making her stop thinking and simply absorb the image before her. It was partially obstructed by the window frame, but there was no denying it was a picture of her. Her fingers were wrapped around the zipper of her dress, exposing the pale flesh of her back. Ebony hair was draped over her shoulder, and her face was turned towards something that remained uncaptured by the camera. Morticia was still dumbfoundedly staring at the image when it dissolved and was replaced by another.

More of her flesh was exposed, the zipper almost completely pulled down her back. The picture was zoomed, her skin the only thing in focus. Again, it dissolved. At the sight of the next image, the silver cord tugged her towards her body. There she was, completely naked. An ominous feeling hung above her as she witnessed close up pictures of her flesh. A theme began to form, as the pictures centered on her imperfections. Scars flashed before her. Small pale marks that were barely noticeable, became the center of attention. Scars she hadn't thought about in years.

Then came the plethora of fresh scars, their hue tinted with pink. Memories of passion appeared with each one, reminding her of the hours she spent being deliciously tormented by her darling husband. When a picture of a small scar on her ribs popped up, she heard her name again. Pictures of the scar bombarded her, becoming blurrier as they increased. That's when she realized that the focus was on something else, a small mole above the little scar.

As the pictures continued, the word "confess" rang around her. Morticia was getting dizzy, between the swarm pictures and the thick vibrations. Again, she tried to get everything around her to stop. The tug of the silver cord was growing stronger as she grew more overwhelmed. Coming together, the pictures began to build a figure before burning and turning to ash. The dark substance shifted to create a silhouette of someone sitting at the desk. "Confess" stopped ringing around her, instead creating a cyclone in the ash figure. She watched as the particles swirled around until they exploded out of the top of the dark figure.

Reaching out, Morticia tried to get an idea of who the figure was. Her hand was hovering above its shoulder, when the ash collapsed towards her with the word "confess". Frightened, Morticia gave in to the forceful tug of her silver cord. She watched as the cord grew thicker the closer she got to her body. It was as if each nerve had a thread attached to it, reeling her soul back in.

As Morticia returned to her body, a sense of calm enveloped her. Mindlessly, her hand traveled to the small dark mole on her ribs. Her fingertips passed over the little bump before they searched for Gomez's comforting warmth. Snuggling closer to her sleeping husband, Morticia could feel her energy being restored. As she surrendered to deep sleep, she began to mumble.

The sound of her voice was an alarm for Gomez. Worried that she was having another nightmare, he sat up ready to rescue her from the terrors of her mind.

"Querida?"

Her voice continued its low string of iterations. She was speaking so softly, it took a moment for him to distinguish what she was saying. When at last he heard her, Gomez felt turmoil knot his stomach. Unsure of what else to do, he pulled Morticia against him. Caressing her hair, he kissed the top of her head and hoped that his gentle actions would calm her. With no improvement, Gomez fell back asleep to her endless whispers of "confess".


	8. Chapter 8

_*Author's Note* Hello! I'm sorry that it has been so long, but rest assured this story is not done. I hope you enjoy this chapter. I'm looking forward to reading your reviews!_

Eyes still closed, Morticia reached for Gomez, surprised to only feel cold silk beneath her searching arm.

"Mon Cher?" she asked softly, hoping the pet name would lure him back to her. Silence sat heavily in the dark chilly room, urging Morticia to escape from the last chains of sleep. Stretching out against the firm mattress, Morticia's eyes finally fluttered open.

Memories of the night's events began to flood her mind. She struggled to connect all the pieces of what she had seen. Despite all the new information, she felt she was not any closer to learning the truth behind her mysterious torment. Morticia was frozen, held prisoner by her racing thoughts.

A soft knock forced Morticia back to reality. The door creaked open, and Wednesday's pale face peered around the corner.

"Mommy?"

Pulling the sheets tightly around herself, Morticia sat up and patted the empty space beside her.

"Come in, darling."

At Morticia's warm welcome, Wednesday pushed the door open and ran to the vacant space on her parents' bed. Little arms wrapped around Morticia's waist as Wednesday rested her head against Morticia's breast. A small smile pulled at Morticia's lips as she ran her long fingers through Wednesday's hair.

"Me and Pugsley.."

"Pugsley and I." Morticia gently corrected.

"Pugsley and I are going to play with Samuel in the swamp."

"You are? Well, that's exciting my darling."

Wednesday sat up, mindlessly reaching for one of Morticia's curls.

"Mommy?" Wednesday stared up at her mother with a serious expression.

"What is it darling?"

"Do people hate witches?"

A wave of fear slammed into Morticia. She assumed she had a few more years before she had to explain the bitter truth of mankind's prejudice to Wednesday. Such an intuitive little girl was quick to pick up on the differences in the energy around her, so of course she began asking questions.

"Well darling, sometimes it's hard for people to accept what they don't understand."

Morticia looked down to see if her answer satisfied her inquisitive daughter. Little black eyebrows were furrowed together in contemplation.

"I found you!" Pugsley yelled as he burst into the room then hopped on to the bed. Grabbing Wednesday's little hand, Pugsley began to pull her away from Morticia in an attempt to get her to leave. "Come on, let's go to the swamp. I already got the shovels out."

"Wait!" Wednesday pulled away, and turned to look at an amused Morticia. "Mommy, will you braid my hair?"

"Of course, darling." Morticia caressed Wednesday's cheek. "I will meet you downstairs in a moment. I need to get dressed, then I'll be right down.I promise you two will be in the swamp in no time." Morticia smiled as she caressed Pugsley's impatient frown.

"Okay." Wednesday slid off the bed before she and Pugsley ran out the door, slamming it behind them.

Morticia got ready as quickly as she could, worried that Wednesday's patience wouldn't last very long. After taking one last glance in the mirror, Morticia headed downstairs. As she descended the stairs, she expected to hear her children playing or running around but was surprised to find she was alone. Wondering where everyone was, Morticia walked from the living room to Gomez's office, then to the library, still not encountering another family member. Morticia peeked into the conservatory before finally walking towards the kitchen. Just as her hand raised to push the door, she heard Grandmama's voice. By the tone of the older woman's voice, Morticia could tell that she was in a trance. Most of the words were muffled, Eudora's words strangled by the walls between them.

Then the sweet comforting sound of her beloved's voice rang through her ears and pierced her heart. Her fingers pressed on the door, until she heard her name leave his lips in a way she had never heard before. There was desperation in his voice as he pleaded with his mother.

"Morticia, Mama! What do you see about Morticia?"

Quietly, Morticia pushed the door open wide enough to slip into the kitchen unnoticed.

The air was thick with the scent of burning althaea leaves their ashes swirled around the still figures of Eudora and Gomez. Hunched forward, Gomez impatiently shifted his gaze between his mother and the crystal ball that sat between them.

"Tell me what you see, Mama." Gomez pleaded softly.

Eudora's liver spotted hands hovered above the crystal, her eyes were closed as she muttered an incantation to herself. Morticia took a couple steps closer, her presence still concealed by the shadows of the room. Suddenly Eudora's eyes popped open, but no color was visible against the haunting white.

"Clouds of black mix with red."

Gomez rubbed his hand against his forehead, his pinky finger dropping to cover his closed eyes.

"What does that mean, Mama?"

Never had Morticia seen Gomez look so distraught. The fear of what he did not know was weighing on him so heavily, that Morticia could swear he had gained some threads of silver in his dark hair overnight.

"Mama, I need to know what it means." Gomez pleaded.

Still, Eudora was silent. Frustrated, Gomez sighed as tears brimmed his eyes.

Unable to watch her husband suffer in such an unpleasant way, Morticia decided to step out of the shadows.

"It's a warning." Morticia stated softly.

Startled, Gomez turned to look at her.

"Tish," he whispered as if it was an apology. Wordlessly she crossed the distance between them. Sharp nails scraped across his scalp as he leaned his head into her bosom, his hot breath traveling across the exposed skin of her sternum. Gomez's warm strong arms wrapped around her waist. The force of his pull on her body almost made her lose her balance. Usually he was astutely aware of his strength, so to feel him maneuver her so forcefully revealed his fragile emotional state.

"Confess" Eudora suddenly hissed in a deep unfamiliar voice.

Both Gomez and Morticia turned their focus to Mama. Eudora's head was slumped forward, her hands had fallen from the crystal ball and dangled lifless towards the floor.

"Confess!" she growled in a harsh low tone. Morticia's heart beat against her ribs in panic. She could feel Gomez's hold on her tighten, robbing her of control as she fell into his lap. Silently, they watched as Eudora grunted and twitched until her head lifted enough for her milky eyes to stare at Morticia.

"Confess to what, Mama?" Gomez asked quietly.

"Venomous witch…." Eudora continued, ignoring Gomez's question. "Hell's fire shall consume you, temptress. I will watch you burn. Burn! Burn! Burn!" Eudora spat the word out so harshly, her spit splattered against Morticia's face.

"Stop it, Mama!" Gomez shouted. "Stop it!"

Eudora only grew louder, as if Gomez's fear was giving her power.

"Venomous witch!" Eudora's hands slapped against the table. "Succubus!"

Gomez flinched, but Morticia remained still, her body refusing to display the fear that gripped her pounding heart.

Eudora lifted her finger to point at Morticia. "Confess!"

Morticia's bright blue eyes turned to ice as she stared back at Eudora.

"Confess to what, Mama?" Morticia kept her voice as gentle and steady as possible.

Eudora let out a terrible scream before reaching over the table, her hands outstretched and reaching for Morticia's neck. The old woman's hands squeezed at Morticia's flesh, her body leaning unsteadily on the table. Morticia struggled to escape, but she was trapped between Gomez's large frame and Eudora's unnaturally strong hold. Gomez was trying to pry his mother's hands off of his wife, as a deep shade of crimson invaded Morticia's ivory flesh. Morticia was like a doll being pulled between two fighting children with no control over herself.

The struggle became so violent, that they all tumbled over bringing the table and the crystal ball crashing to the floor.

As soon as the crystal fell from its velvet covered stand, Eudora went limp. Morticia coughed as air flooded her lungs. Gomez quickly pulled her away from Eudora, placing his body between them as he waited for Morticia to catch her breath. He held her as gently as he could as tears streamed down her hot face with each painful cough.

Eudora slowly sat up, rubbing her head. She could hear Gomez softly encouraging Morticia as her breathing settled. Pulling herself up, she leaned over Gomez's shoulder.

"What happened?"

"Not now, Mama." Gomez answered softly. Eudora nodded before she backed away. Silently, she began to pick up the table and the crystal ball. When Gomez was satisfied that Morticia had regained her strength, he helped her to her feet. Guilt hung over Eudora like a storm cloud as she noticed the bright red marks on Morticia's pale throat.

"It wasn't you, Mama." Morticia whispered hoarsely, as she extended her hand to the older woman. Eudora nodded, her eyes downcast as she grabbed hold of Morticia's open hand.

"Could you see who is behind all of this?" Morticia asked.

Eudora shook her head.

Despite her best effort to save face, Morticia began to break.

"How am I supposed to fight this?" she asked. "We don't even know what or who it is."

Eudora pulled her hand from Morticia's to go off in search of a book. Plopping the old dust covered book on the little table, Eudora quickly began flipping through its browned pages.

"When is your moon blood due?" Mama asked without looking up from the pages.

Morticia wasn't expecting the question, and it took her a moment to search her memory for the answer.

"Any day now."

"Good," replied Eudora as she left her spot at the book to grab a glass bottle. "At the first sign of your blood, you need to gather soot from the swamp where you found the photo. Fill the bottom of the jar with the soot, then put the burnt photo in. Next you will need to add your moon blood and black tourmaline to the bottle." Eudora ripped the page from the book and handed it to Morticia. "After you have sealed the jar, say this incantation in the moonlight then bury it deep in the swamp near the spot of the fire."

"Mommy?" Wednesday's little voice peeped from the door. Gomez ran his hand across Morticia's back as he walked to their daughter. Eudora handed Morticia the glass bottle, patting her daughter in law's hand.

"We can try again tomorrow using the crystal ball. I'm afraid it took too much out of me today."

"Thank you, Mama." Morticia squeezed Eudora's shoulder.

"Apparently you are the only one that can braid Wednesday's hair, querida." Gomez announced holding Wednesday in his arms.

"Yours come loose!" she whined as Gomez pretended to be offended.

"Well come then darling. We'll make them nice and tight." Morticia led the way out of the kitchen, hoping that the slight pang she felt in her gut was a sign of her moonblood and not her intuition warning her to beware of the day.


	9. Chapter 9

_***Author's note***__ Hello Everyone! I am sorry it took so long for an update, I was busy until this pandemic started. I hope you all are healthy and safe. I am going to try and write more because it is a great mood lifter for me, and I hope it will help any of you that need a distraction. Thank you for your support and reviews. Enjoy_

Burning through her heightened senses, Gomez's frequent worried glances were stealing Morticia's concentration.

"Darling," Morticia gently chastised, her eyes still focused on the deep crimson bloom before her.

Gomez cleared his throat before repositioning his newspaper to shield his face.

"Yes, querida?"

His feigned ignorance made a small smile pull at her lips as the shears snapped the neck of the fat bloom.

"It's hard for me to concentrate with you staring like that." She playfully complained, her sparkling eyes glancing quickly his way.

A big toothy smile spread across his face as he tossed the newspaper to the side and leapt from his chair. His arms captured her waist and pulled her back against him as he buried his face in the side of her neck.

"Darling!" she feigned surprise as he began to pull at her flesh with his teeth.

"Forgive me, querida. " His husky whisper filled her ear. "Seeing you here surrounded by all these lovely thorns, it drives me wild."

His hands were guided by expert fingers that glided across her body to take firm hold of her hip and shoulder. Morticia was completely trapped by the weight of his arms covering the front of her body. Familiar security began to melt her pent up anxieties as she leaned into her husband's strong hold.

"Tish" he growled as he squeezed the curve of her hip.

The promise of "later" danced on the tip of her tongue, but when her lips parted no words escaped. Crashing against her, Gomez's greedy lips kissed and nipped stopping all hopes of extinguishing their growing desire. With one sharp twist of his wrists, he turned her to face him. Freely exploring her frame, his hands caressed, squeezed, and pinched anywhere they pleased. Gomez practically loomed over her, his lust pushing against her so fervently that Morticia was stuck between her husband and the potting table behind her.

Once his large hands cupped the sides of her breasts, she knew she lost all of her power. Gomez was teasing her with the promise of ecstasy, and she wanted the release. Taking his face in her hands, she deepened their kisses, giving him her surrender. Morticia expected a wild madness to possess him, but Gomez kept his teasing pace. His finger ran down the neckline of her dress, sliding the pad carefully between fabric and flesh. Heaving so much, her breasts looked as if they were begging for him to set them free, but he waited. Breathless, Morticia had to pull away from his probing mouth, but Gomez didn't skip a beat turning his attention to her pale throat. His lips traveled down her sternum until his face was buried between the two soft mounds that heaved with desperation. Lips adorned the exposed flesh with wet heated kisses that left goosebumps as they were exposed to the air. Morticia's hands curled in his dark hair as he pulled at the shoulder of her dress. As more of her breast was exposed, the more aggressive he became. Gomez's fingers held her with growing ferocity as his bites threatened to break her flesh. She felt him reaching for her zipper as he licked her sternum, and wanted to sigh in relief that her torment was almost over.

Just as his fingers reached the pull of her zipper, their eyes locked. Morticia watched in surprise as his dilated pupils suddenly shrunk, and tears lined his bottom eyelids.

"Gomez?" she questioned softly.

Pulling her tightly against him in a crushing hug was his only response.

"Darling, what is it?" Morticia tried to mask the concern in her voice, but this was so unlike her husband that she started to question reality.

"Tish," he pulled away to meet her eyes. "I'm haunted by what Mama said in her trance. My heart is consumed by the fear of losing you. My very breath only exists to say your name so I am strangled by the thought of something happening to you."

"Oh Gomez," she caressed his cheek, surprised when he turned away from her touch.

"What good am I if I cannot protect you when you need it the most?"

He sounded so broken that she wouldn't have recognized his voice if he wasn't right in front of her.

Wrapping her arms around him, she stared into his swollen eyes.

"Gomez, you are protecting me." Her hand raised against his cheek, keeping him from turning away. "My darling, you asked for Mama's help. You protected me from harm when I fell under night terrors. Gomez, darling, you make me strong. You help me protect myself. This will all be over soon, you'll see."

He kissed the palm of her hand, as she offered a small smile.

"Now, sit down and I'll have Lurch bring you a nice cup of henbane tea. That will help calm your nerves." Morticia led him back to his chair, handing him the newspaper as he sat down. Gomez reached to caress a tendril of ebony hair that hovered above him as Morticia leaned down to give him a reassuring kiss. Adjustingher dress until it was back in place, she reached for the noose to call Lurch.

Before the sound stopped echoing throughout the house, Lurch was behind her.

"You rang?"

"Lurch, would you be a dear and bring Mr. Addams a cup of henbane tea? Make sure it is nice and scalding."

"Yes, Mrs. Addams."

Morticia glided over to her abandoned roses as soon as Lurch left. Twisting a stem in her hand to admire the thorns, she glanced at her husband. His eyes were glued to her with panicked desperation.

"Gomez, darling, I'm not going anywhere. Why don't you have a cigar while you wait for Lurch to bring your tea?"

He nodded, "Good idea, my dear."

Carefully she placed her treasured thorns into their kintsugi vase, the warm scent of cherry tobacco surrounding her. Lurch was back with the tea before Gomez could blow his second puff of smoke. Just as she thought, the henbane calmed him down. Morticia could sense him relaxing against the chair. As she turned her attention back to the roses that awaited their beheading she heard the soft crinkle of the newspaper as Gomez resumed his reading.

Dull aching pain coursed through Morticia's abdomen. Instinctually her hand came to rest above the pain, pale fingers sprawling across the ebony fabric of her dress. It caught her by surprise, and she had to set her shears down as her body tensed in response to the pain.

"Tish?" Gomez's voice pulled her from spiraling into her thoughts.

"My moonblood." It was all she had to say before she started to leave. She could tell Gomez wanted to follow, but he knew that she needed to be alone in order to make her witch's bottle. It killed her to see the panic return to his eyes as she left, but she had no choice. The first drops of blood were imperative for her spell, so she had to be quick.

Growing with each step, her pain spread from her abdomen across her back. When she finally opened the door to the master bedroom, her cramps were debilitating. Grabbing the glass bottle off her vanity table, Morticia closed herself in their master bathroom.

Reaching behind her to pull at her zipper, Morticia felt instant relief as the teeth of her dress were forced open. Her body slumped forward as the fabric pooled at her feet. As soon as she slipped out of all the fabric that clung to her form, she moved to the slipper clawfoot tub and turned on the water. The initial splash of the water against the bottom of the tub sprayed across Morticia's thigh. Determined to savor her skin, the warm little droplets began to slip down her pale leg. With a careless swipe, the pads of Morticia's fingers erased the wet trails streaming down her flesh. Bringing her hand between her thighs, Morticia's fingers searched for a sign of the thick crimson liquid that she awaited. There it was bright against her ivory fingertips.

As her hand lifted thick droplets formed against her skin and slid down the palm of her hand. Dark red lines ran from her fingertips to her wrist. Another wave of cramps squeezed at her muscles, as she moved to the medicine cabinet above the sink. Pulling a satin bag off the lowest shelf in the cabinet, Morticia began to murmur the incantation Eudora gave her. She had studied the latin words vigorously all morning, until they were ingrained upon her tongue.

"Deam luna"

_moon goddess_

"Tuum est sanguis"

_the blood is yours_

"Et lux protegat "

_let the light protect_

"Deam inter ortum"

_goddess rise within_

"Sanguinem convertat ad lucem"

_turn the blood to light_

"Sanguis luna malum pellere"

_blood of the moon expel evil_

Running the water in the sink, Morticia washed her hands then opened the satin bag. Inside sat a silicone cup, ready to catch the shreds of her womb. As she cleansed it, the latin words began to gain power. Morticia felt the incantation feed the cup energy until it practically hummed with magic.

The bathtub was nearly full, when Morticia set aside the cup. Under the sink were dark bottles and colorful candles. Morticia grabbed a tall emerald glass bottle with the word protection plastered on it, and a thick white candle. Still reciting the spell, she turned off the faucet filling the tub, and poured the bottled liquid in with the water. The strong fragrance of rosemary surrounded her as she dipped her hand and created circles beneath the surface, mixing the boiled herbs with her bathwater.

Placing the candle on the floor, Morticia grabbed the silicone cup. Squatting, she cradled the menstrual cup in her hands above the unlit candle as she recited her spell with more force than before. Pulsating, the energy between her hands, the candle, and the cup was undeniably connected. Folding the edges of the mouth of the cup, Morticia inserted it inside herself. She could feel its mouth blossom open as soon as her fingers released their hold. She maneuvered it inside of her until she was satisfied that it was suctioned against her cervix. With her bloodied fingers, she lifted the candle. Red stains were smeared across the white wax as she twisted it in her hand.

Striking a match, Morticia let the flame burn until she said the entirety of the spell before feeding it to the wick of the candle. Deep blue swallowed the wick, gliding towards the thick body of wax as the orange flame danced with Morticia's breath. Carefully, she placed the lit candle on a glass stand beside the bathtub. Stepping into the tub, Morticia began her last recitation of the spell. Submerging herself into the water, she let her words echo around her. When her lips had finished forming the last word, she plunged her head under the water.

Laying beneath the soft waves was the most peaceful she had felt in days. The water filled her ears, caressed her skin, and danced with her hair. Only when her lungs began to burn with need, did she resurface. Leaning back against the tub, she watched the flame flicker beside her. The heat of the water soothed her cramps and the aroma of the herbs relaxed her mind. Closing her eyes, she surrendered to the calming energy around her, letting her body rest while she waited to collect its rich blood.

She was so at peace, she didn't realize the water was lulling her to sleep. Heavy eyelids closed as her body collapsed into slumber. Despite her shift in consciousness, she was still acutely aware of the flickering of the candle.


	10. Chapter 10

Swallowed by the soothing water, Morticia lost all sense of time. A cautious knock pulled her mind from the deep sinking peace. Her eyes opened, taking in her familiar surroundings so that she could ground herself to reality once again. Another knock pulled her attention to the door.

"Querida?" Gomez's voice passed through the door with ease.

"Come in, darling."

Slowly the door creaked open until it revealed the burning end of a cigar that led to her husband's face.

"Mama is waiting for you in the cemetery, my dear."

Morticia held back a smile as she stood in the tub, noticing how Gomez was forcing himself not to look at her. She wrapped a towel around herself, hoping that would help her husband keep his passion at bay.

"I'll be right down, darling. Thank you." She cooed, releasing him from the torment of standing in the doorframe. He eyed her hungrily for a moment before starting to close the door. Morticia was surprised when he swung the door open once more.

"Oh, Mama said that you need to put sandalwood on your pulse points." The sentence was rushed, his eyes glued to her. Walking over to Gomez, she gently laid her hand on his cheek.

"Thank you, darling."

"Tish," he growled as he removed his cigar so that he could kiss her palm.

Pulling away, she let her other hand start to push the door closed.

"Later, darling, later."

"Later, later." he mumbled to himself as he replaced his cigar and turned to walk away.

As the door clicked shut, Morticia drained the tub and dried herself off. She searched through her bottles of essential oils until she found the sandalwood. The pain in her body returned with a vengeance, she could feel her flesh being stretched and hardened as the cramps and bloating possessed the whole of her abdomen. Fighting the pain, Morticia began to anoint herself. Her fingers traced over the side of her neck then went to place oil on her sternum, inside her elbows, her wrists, the back of her knees and finally her ankles. With the scent of sandalwood surrounding her, she left the bathroom.

Her black gown was too tight to force her menstruating body into, instead she pulled a flowing silk nightgown out from a drawer and allowed the cool fabric to caress her. Wrapping a cloak around herself, Morticia headed down the stairs to meet Eudora.

"Your moonblood has come?" Eudora asked as soon as Morticia appeared.

Nodding, Morticia closed the gap between her and her mother in law.

"Do you have the jar?"

Morticia smiled at the question, but couldn't blame Eudora for asking. It was hard to tell what exactly was beneath her billowing cloak. Again, she nodded her answer.

"Are you ready, child?" Eudora asked softly as she fixed a stray strand of wet hair that clung to Morticia's cheek.

"Yes," Morticia's voice was strong despite her rapidly beating heart.

"The sandalwood is for protection." Eudora needlessly explained. "Remember that you are at your most powerful now that your body is in tune with the moon."

"Do you think I can fight off that vision if it comes again?" Morticia asked softly. She was undeniably a strong woman, but the power that created those visions of fire made her feel small and weak. The memory of her fear mixed with the sensation of agonizing death gave her anxiety and made her doubt herself.

Linking arms, the women began their journey through the cemetery and into the swamp. Barefoot, Morticia enjoyed the feeling of the earth caressing her flesh with each step. The closer they got to their destination, Morticia could feel the ground grow softer beneath her. The heavy scent of lingering smoke pulled them closer to the mysterious ashes. Eudora visibly shivered as the comfortable protective energy of their beloved home was suddenly lost.

"We are getting close." Eudora stated, more for herself than Morticia but, Morticia was happy to have the audible reminder of her companion.

"Yes." Morticia breathed, pulling Eudora's arm closer against her body. A wave of crippling cramps surrounded her abdomen as they got closer. Morticia found herself struggling to keep her mind clear while the cramps angrily attacked her, and her anxiety strangled her breath and overworked her heart. The air around them felt vast and empty. Once in a while the snapping of a twig from under their feet would echo around them, but no other sound disturbed their journey. Morticia noticed that even the frogs were silent.

With her free arm, Eudora reached at her throat, pulling strings of necklaces from beneath her shawl. Talismans to ward off evil now dangled freely, large painted eyes surveying their surroundings suspiciously. Bits of grey ash floated around them, picked up by the subtle breeze swinging between the trees. The pile seemed smaller now in the clouded light of day, but it was still large enough to show it did not belong. Morticia stopped, orbs of blue observing each speck of ash desperate to find hidden answers. The loss of Eudora's arm broke Morticia's intense focus. Her mother in law walked around the pile, before reaching out and letting her open palm hover above the ashes.

Reaching for the glass jar, Morticia was lost in her own thoughts. She was remembering her next steps for the spell as she unscrewed the lid. When she looked to Eudora to tell her that she was ready to collect the ingredients for the witch's bottle, she found white eyes staring at her.

"Mama?" Morticia kept still as she gently questioned her companion.

Eudora did not reply, she stood motionless while her milky eyes burned into Morticia.

"I demand you leave her!" Morticia's voice called out with strength. She didn't know what exactly she was dealing with, but whatever it was had not been invited to use Eudora to communicate. There was no reaction from Eudora, so Morticia tried again.

"Leave her!" she growled. Eudora dropped to the ground, the slam of her body shifting the ash into the breeze.

The wind was getting stronger, and the pile of ash was quickly getting carried off. Morticia rushed to the heart of the pile desperately pushing all she could into her jar. Her dark hair was slapped against her eyes as she struggled to make sure she was getting everything she needed. Cold nipped at her fingers and cheeks as the wind laughed at her before scurrying through the trees. She tightened the lid and buried the jar deep in her cloak before rushing to Eudora. Kneeling, she started to examine the older woman.

"Mama?" Morticia whispered as she gently brushed back Eudora's silver hair. White eyes stared up at her as an unnaturally large grin slowly exposed all of Eudora's remaining teeth. Morticia instinctively arched backwards, trying to distance herself from the unexpected sight. Stunned, Morticia watched as Eudora was lifted into the air. Her arms were spread, her hair was suspended around her, and her eyes were still white.

Morticia was unsure of what to do so she took a deep breath and uncharacteristically raised her voice.

"Let her be!"

She could feel the energy leave her body and radiate in a circle around her. For a moment, everything felt still and calm. Morticia waited to see if Mama was released, worried she would have to rush and catch her before she hit the ground. To Morticia's utter dismay, Eudora remained suspended in the air.

While she was trying to think of a spell that would bring Eudora down safely, Morticia was suddenly knocked down. Her back hit the ground so hard that the air was stolen from her lungs. Struggling to breathe while her mind raced for an explanation. Held down by an invisible force, the pressure on her chest prevented her from recovering her breath. Her lungs burned with need, and she could feel her face growing hot as she tried to swallow air. Trying to wriggle free, she discovered that her entire body was trapped beneath this invisible force.

Suddenly the pressure was lifted from her chest, and oxygen filled her struggling lungs. Coughing with relief, Morticia reached out to pull herself across the ground. She managed to slide her body a little bit before she was pulled back by her ankle. Still coughing, her voice was unable to call out or to scream. Cold air assaulted her flesh as her cloak was ripped from her body. Prickling beneath the silk of her nightgown, Morticia's skin reacted to the sudden cold.

She finally stopped coughing and drew in a deep breath, ready to banish whatever was attacking her, but before she could she felt the pressure of a hand wrapping around her throat. Desperately clawing to relieve the pressure, Morticia felt nothing but her own flesh. Sharp nails ripped into her ivory throat with ferocity, leaving deep gashes that began to flow with crimson blood.

As she fought for air, she could feel the hem of her nightgown being pulled up her legs. She kicked out, but felt nothing. Her nightgown was lifted all the way up, exposing her naked body to the cold air. In her mind she began to chant, her lips wordlessly repeating the lines of the protection spell that echoed inside her head. She felt the pressure on her throat loosen, her raspy voice instantly choking out the sacred words as soon as she had air.

There was a roughness that grabbed at her body, pulling at her frozen flesh so intensely she could see bruises beginning to form. Morticia tried to ignore the pain as her voice grew stronger with the repetition of the incantation. The abuse on her body suddenly stopped, but Morticia continued the incantation knowing it was probably a trick. A new pain possessed her as her body was pulled by her ebony tresses. Reaching above her head, Morticia tried to relieve her scalp from the stinging pain. She didn't know how much longer she could tolerate being dragged when she yelled out.

"Be gone!"

Morticia was instantly dropped, the back of her skull hitting the ground. She heard Eudora fall, the sound of bones snapping as her body dropped.

"Mama!" Morticia cried as she crawled to her mother in law. Gently, Morticia brought Eudora's head to her lap. Silver hair was sprawled out against Morticia's black nightgown, as she stroked her mother in law's head. Morticia anxiously waited for Eudora to wake up so she would know the extent of the injuries the older woman suffered.

"Samuel?" Samuel, playtime is over! Samuel!"

The voice of Mary Hopkins shattered the quiet that surrounded the Addams women.

"Mary?" Morticia desperately called out.

"Mrs. Addams?" Mary answered. Morticia could hear the rustling of vegetation as Mary got closer.

"Mary! We're over here!" Morticia called out, hoping it would help her neighbor find them faster. She sighed with relief as the pink clad blonde woman emerged from behind a tree.

"Mrs. Addams! What happened to you?" Mary rushed over to the two women.

"I need you to go get Gomez and Lurch." Morticia spoke softly but seriously.

"Should I call an ambulance?" Mary asked, ignoring Morticia completely as she nervously looked at Eudora's lifeless form.

"No, Mary, I need you to go get my husband. Please!" Morticia said with more desperation than she intended.

Mary nodded before rushing off through the swamp. Morticia caressed Eudora's cold face, whispering promises that she hoped she could keep.


End file.
